Shelci Almeja
Overview Shelci Almeja is a 16 year old scallop and older twin sister to Shiloh Almeja. Like him, she has aqua colored skin, brown eyes, but has a slightly different blue and white uniform: with white sleeves and a blue vest. Her "shell" resembles that of curly hair and she keeps a pair of night vision goggles above. She also carries around a multipurpose, high tech sniper rifle and keeps the ammo belt around her waist. Personality Shelci is the far more assertive twin out of the two. She tends to give off the impression of being a hard-headed control freak to anyone that isn't close to her. She sets very high standards for herself, cohorts, friends, and will be quick to set anyone straight who's behavior deviates from how she feels things should be. Thus, while she may be a demanding individual, she uses this laser-focus and attention to detail in her work as well as an attentive sniper and long-range cover for her brother during missions. While she claims to constantly assert herself and command others to help and direct efforts, Shelci secretly has trust issues. She rarely takes the time to relax and allow others to operate and lead because she feels as if everything will go wrong if she isn't there to supervise. She's very introverted because of this, spending most of her time alone, where she doesn't have to deal with others. While her brother has been making efforts to introduce her to his friends and pull her out of her bubble, it's been hard conquering her rather OCD behavior. Backstory ''The Aftermath'' After the twins' team was disbanded after their partner, Mesa, violated human rights law during a mission, Shelci and Shiloh moved back to their hometown of Spinell. Luckily, not many people around the town knew about the scandal, or at least their involvement, so they lived in peace. ''Permawisps? Not long after their returned home, the two were approached by Dr. Arid Sapiens, a college professor in Liberty City and hobbyist paranormal enthusiast.. He knocked on the Almejas' door with cash in hand asking for their assistance. They were told of recent occurrences of energetic beings moving across the cities of Spinell and Liberty, possessing objects and colliding with people, being absorbed in the process. Sapiens asked for their help to form a team to try and learn and recover these beings, figuring out exactly what happened. Obviously, they slammed the door shut. It seemed like a scam. "''Oh... He was right." Hours later, Shelci was walking home, returning from the store, when suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed in front of her. She stumbled back, and suddenly found herself in the presence of an odd looking serval girl. Her eyes seemed dull and blank, and electricity discharged from the palms of her hands. Shelci left the groceries behind and ran from her assailant, eventually losing the electric cat in an alleyway and dashing to the front door. With gasps for air and heart-pounding, she explained the situation to her brother. After reviewing the situation, it finally hit them. The situation matched up far to perfectly with Sapiens' explanation to be a coincidence. The two rushed to the computer and looked up the address to the Lion doctor's office. Fighting Style and Abilities ''Fighting Style'' As part of her training to become a sniper, Shelci knows judo and self-defense. While she is not as proficient as her brother in fighting, she can certainly defend herself if caught by the enemy. Most of the time, however, she will simply rely on her sharpshooting skills to fight. ''Night Vision'' Shelci keeps a pair of infrared goggles during missions to help navigate dark areas and nightime excursion. They, however, are a bit grainy and not nearly as reliable or have as much range as her normal eyesight does during the daytime. ''Aquatic Mobian'' As scallops, both Shiloh and Shelci can breathe and navigate underwater indefinitely. However, much of their arsenal and devices many not be waterproof, so many times, they must go unarmed. ''Intelliscope Sniper Rifle'' Shelci is an incredible sniper, and wields a long range rifle with the ability to hit targets over a mile away. This is her main weaponry, and even has a secondary type of fire: a water cartridge that can be attacked to fire a high-pressure, short range burst of water to knock back approaching opponents. This is far more limited, however, and does not have as much shot-capacity as her normal bullets. Category:Females Category:Aquatic Mobians Category:Scallops